1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench locking and positioning device, and more particularly to a wrench locking and positioning device including a positioning body that may provide a retaining and positioning effect on the workpiece, thereby facilitating the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench rotating the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional wrench in accordance with the prior comprises a drive head having a drive portion for rotating a workpiece such as a bolt, a nut or the like. The drive portion of the drive head of the wrench is formed an opening for receiving the workpiece, and the opening is usually defined through the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench. Thus, the workpiece is easily detached from the opening of the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
A second conventional wrench in accordance with the prior comprises a C-shaped snap mounted in the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench for retaining the workpiece. However, the C-shaped snap largely decreases the structural strength of the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench, so that the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench is easily broken due to the larger force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench locking and positioning device including a positioning body that may provide a retaining and positioning effect on the workpiece, thereby facilitating the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench rotating the workpiece.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench locking and positioning device, wherein the drive head of the wrench may operate the workpiece rigidly and stably by the positioning body, thereby facilitating the drive head of the wrench rotating the workpiece.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench locking and positioning device, wherein the locking body of the drive head of the wrench may be locked in the locking groove of the positioning body during movement of the positioning body, thereby providing a temporary positioning effect on the positioning body.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench locking and positioning device, wherein the oblique slide guide portion of the positioning body has a flat portion that may be rested on the workpiece rigidly and exactly, thereby facilitating the drive head of the wrench rotating the workpiece.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wrench locking and positioning device, comprising:
at least one positioning body formed with an oblique slide guide portion facing an end face of a drive portion of a drive head of a wrench; and
an elastic member mounted in the positioning body, for normally pushing the oblique slide guide portion of the positioning body to extend into the drive portion of the drive head of the wrench.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.